Open the Door
by Skones
Summary: A figure from Arizona's past shows up and ruins what began as a perfect day...
1. Trust

**A/N: I wanted to get this out of my head before writing chapter five of Today Was Good Day, I might add a chapter onto this to finsh it up depending on what people say so… yeah :) **

Callie walked through the doors of Seattle Grace with a peaceful expression on her face. She wasn't known around the hospital for being the most upbeat or outgoing person but today Callie was grinning from ear to ear. She had woken up next to her beautiful girlfriend and had arisen early enough to eat breakfast with Arizona before the PEDs headed off for an early shift.

Best of all Arizona had told Callie she loved her this morning, but she had dashed off before Callie could respond. After Arizona had disappeared Callie had been overwhelmed by her feelings for the blonde and she could tell this was the best kind of love, yes, love she thought happily. It was effortless and uncomplicated and that morning Callie had realized that Arizona was the one for her, she loved with all her heart.

In the elevator Christina looked at Callie suspiciously,

"What happened to you?" Christina asked with her usual blunt attitude. "You're oozing some much happiness it's making me gag!" Callie looked over at Christina still beaming. Even her roommate's dark and twisty attitude wouldn't effect her today.

"Arizona told me she loved me this morning," Christina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Despite her unpleasant demeanor she actually cared for Callie and was grudgingly happy for her friend.

"Really, you and roller skate girl?" Callie smiled and toyed with her scrub cap that she had grabbed off the counter of her way out, "well just don't run off to Vegas with this one," Christina said with her characteristic disdain. But Callie waltzed out of the elevator onto the PEDs floor unaffected by her friend's sarcastic comments and headed off to find her girlfriend.

"Calliope," Arizona exclaimed nervously when she saw Callie, she had thought she had hidden herself well in the on call room but Callie knew her too well. "I'm really sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to spring it on you like that, seriously… no pressure" Arizona finished lamely blushing furiously. She didn't know what had happened this morning, when she had woken up in Callie's arms she had just known. All through breakfast she had tried to calm her self down remembering Callie's past relationships she didn't want to freak her out or anything. But as she was getting ready to leave she just blurted it out, embarrassed she hadn't waited for Callie's reaction, she just bolted.

"You didn't wait for me," Arizona looked down apologetically.

"It's okay Callie you really don't have to say anything…"

"But I want to," Callie moved closer to Arizona until her girlfriend had to meet her gaze. And then Callie kissed her, she tried to pour all her love for Arizona into the kiss but in case the message wasn't clear enough she moved her lips to Arizona's ear, "I love you to," she whispered. Arizona let out a relieved sigh before eagerly pressing her lips to Callie's again,

"Awesome!" she squealed happily when they broke the kiss causing Callie to chuckle at Arizona's use of her favorite word. Arizona's pager went off loudly ruining the moment, "ugh!" she glared at the pager, "I have to go i'm sorry…"

"Go save lives, I'll be here when you get back. " Arizona reluctantly left the on call room happily reliving the last five minutes over and over in her head. Looking around the lobby anxiously she searched for the doctor she was supposed to show around today. One of her patients also needed brain surgery, and shepred was off camping for the weekend. She was supposed to bring some neuro surgeon to the patient and help her with anything she needed.

"Arizona…" a soft voice behind her caused Arizona to stiffen. She recognized that voice, how could she not. That voice had haunted her until six months ago when she had met Callie in the dirty bar bathroom. Arizona slowly turned around dreading who she would see behind her.

"Hi Zony…" Arizona's ex girlfriend said right before leaning over and kissing Arizona right on the mouth. Arizona was stunned, this wasn't right. After six months this couldn't be happening. Thoughts of Callie filled her mind and she pulled away from the kiss angrily.

"Julie what the, oh my gosh…"

"Arizona…" Callie said brokenly, she stood about ten feet down the hall her and her brown eyes were rapidly filling with tears. Numbly she held out Arizona's butterfly scrub cap, "you left this in the on call room…" Callie dropped the scrub cap on the tile and fled down the hall.

"Who was that?" Julie smirked. Arizona moved to run after Callie but Julie grabbed her arm, "Ari wait!"

"That was my girlfriend!" Arizona yelled furiously wrenching her arm free. "My Girlfriend! The women who I fell in love with after you! I was with you a year and a half ago, _that _was the women I love now!" Julie looked stunned.

"Room 407" Arizona spat angrily at her ex, "That is where you are supposed to be right now, doing brain surgery! I trust you don't need my help finding it, just ask some nurse, that's why the broke up the first time anyway, you always liked nurses!" Arizona left Julie behind her as she ran down the hall opening every on call room door as she went looking for Callie. But after desperately searching for hours Arizona sat defeated in the lobby, Callie was nowhere to be found.

"What the heck did you do to her!" Arizona turned to see Mark angrily staring at her. "I Get five 911 pages and when I find her she's sobbing in one of the on call rooms, and when she wasn't sobbing she was speaking Spanish and all I could understand was your name and Julie! Who the heck is Julie, Robbins what did you do?""

"My ex showed up out of the blue, she kissed me and Callie saw… Tell me Mark where did she go I've been looking for hours! I love her okay, not that bitch Julie!"

"She was heading to her apartment" Mark said coldly, "you'd better not ruin her for good, she trusted you after Erica it's been hard…" But Arizona was already gone dashing out the hospital entrance and across the street to Callie's apartment. When she reached Callie's apartment she couldn't help but smile loud rock music was blaring from the apartment as she banged on the door. It slowly opened a crack and Callie's brown eyes were visible in the space. Arizona's heart broke when she saw they were filled with tears.

"Arizona," Callie choked out before trying to shut the door but Arizona shoved her weight against the frame and held it open.

"Baby! You've got to let me explain! She just kissed me out of the blue, I don't have feelings for her I swear!" Callie's eyes turned cold as she looked at Arizona, she didn't seem to hear her.

"You said you loved me…"  
"I do love you, more than anything!"

"How can I trust you? You said you loved me and then…" Callie tried to force the door shut.

"She kissed me!"

"Arizona I break bones for a living and as much as I loved you I will shut this door whether you are in the way or not so get out! I can't be anywhere near you right now!" Arizona stopped tears running down her face, loved? Past tense… Tears stung her eyes and began to flow freely down her cheeks she stepped out of the way.

"Callie I-"

"First George, then Erica now you. I though you fixed me, I had never been as happy as when I was with you, but I don't know why you bothered in the first place!" Callie disappeared and the door shut with a bang. Arizona collapsed against the wall sobs wracking her body, she waited for the door to open, for Callie to let her apologize, she needed Callie to understand. Without Callie it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Baby please open the door!" Arizona waited tears streaming down her face.

The door never opened…

**A/N: Don't hate me…**


	2. Only One

**A/N: I had to get them back together, otherwise it was to depressing...**

Callie lay still in her bed, she felt cold; like she couldn't feel anything anymore. Her tears had long dried from her cheeks and her usually expressive eyes were blank. She could hear Arizona in the hall sobbing, only a wall separated her from her girlfriend but Callie couldn't make that leap.

Thoughts of George and Erica flashed through her mind, how they had left her broken, she had built walls up around herself but the one person who had cared enough time to rip them all down had betrayed her. Callie felt like George had cheated on her again and Erica had left her all over again. The waves of pain she was feeling almost brought her to tears but she steeled herself and began closing herself off, like she always did. Exhaling she rolled over and froze.

A picture on her night table greeted her. Arizona was grinning at her with her adorable dimples, her arms around Callie's neck. They had taken the photo when the chief had given them the day off at the same time for once. They had spent the entire day outside, Arizona had dragged her to the park and Callie had watched as Arizona played on the play structure like a four year old until she had enticed Callie in to joining her. Callie had been the happiest that she could remember on that day, and that memory finally brought her to tears.

* * *

Arizona sat outside tears leaking in never ending streams from her eyes, leaving tracks down her cheeks. Callie's apartment had long fallen silent but as she sat against the wall, that she knew was also the wall in Callie's bedroom, she could hear faint sobs.

At the soft sound Arizona felt horrible, she had heard stories about George and Erica and when she had met Callie, Callie had been very closed off from her. But slowly over the course of six months Callie had changed, she had become what Mark described as 'the old Callie' and earlier that very day Callie had told her she loved her. Arizona knew it must have been hard for Callie to open herself up like that, but in that moment everything had been perfect. Sifting through her purse for a tissue Arizona felt something hard and cold. She closed her hand around the key while stifling new onset of tears. Arizona slowly rose and moved towards the door to Callie's apartment.

Callie had given her the key about a month ago, she had downplayed the gesture but Arizona had eagerly reciprocated by giving Callie a key of her own. But Arizona had never had to use it before. It felt inappropriate using it at a time like this when Callie was so upset but Arizona needed to make Callie understand. As she opened the door she could hear Callie's sobbing stop when the door creaked open. She heard movement and Arizona steeled herself for the fearsome rage of Callie but the person who appeared from the bedroom didn't look like the usual Calliope.

"Arizona…" Callie mumbled, Arizona took a step toward her but Callie didn't react.

"Calliope, I love you, I-" Callie looked up looking a bit like her old self and Arizona was hopeful until Callie opened her mouth.

"You don't, you lied to me. A person who loves someone doesn't run off and kiss their ex-girlfriend-" she exclaimed vehemently.

"Stop Callie! You don't know what you saw, just let me explain!" Callie glared at her girlfriend looking murderous, but also timidly hopeful.

"Explain it to me then, justify it however you can Arizona…" Callie sat down on the couch and glanced up expectantly.

"She was my girlfriend, a year and a half ago. I got a page this morning before you woke up and when I called in they told me that they were bringing in a neuro consult to look at one of my patients. " Callie raised her eyebrows, and scoffed,

"What about Shepherd?"

"He's off in his trailer for a week or something," Arizona thought maybe, just maybe she could get Callie to understand. "Anyway, after you found me in the on call room and told me you loved me, I wanted nothing more than to stay with you all day, but I had to show the consult to the patient. I was waiting in the lobby, and it turns out the consult was my ex Julie-"

"Oh, I get it now." Callie accused, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "You just decided, hey, for old times sake I'll kiss my ex, It still doesn't make sense Arizona!"

"I was waiting and I turned around and she kissed me! I hadn't even thought about her after I met you, you're my life now Callie. I just needed you to understand that." When Callie didn't react Arizona sighed feeling defeated. She just wanted to collapse into a sobbing mess again. Trying to contain her emotion she turned her back on Callie and headed towards the door.

"I'll wait for you…" Arizona turned back to look at Callie once more, "Whenever your ready, whenever you can remember that I love you and no one else, I'll be waiting for you. I'm not George, I didn't cheat. And I'm not Erica, I'm not leaving you. I'll be here waiting and somewhere inside you, deep down, Callie you know that!"

Callie looked up at Arizona, she knew everything Arizona was saying was true but as Arizona slowly walked over to the door Callie couldn't stop her, she felt trapped inside herself. Callie wanted so badly just to reach over and hug Arizona but as hard as she tried she was caged.

Arizona cast one last sad look at the unresponsive form of her girlfriend on the couch, she hated to see Callie so tortured but she knew that Callie needed to figure this out herself.

"I love you," Arizona murmured before shutting the door behind her.

As Arizona left Callie could feel something change inside of her, her apartment seemed cold and dark without Arizona there beside her. She knew that Arizona was telling the truth, and slowly Callie started to come back to herself. She began to feel the weight of Arizona's disappearance on her, she felt horrible at sending the woman she loved away, and when she broke down into sobs for the third time that day she felt the absence of Arizona's comforting arms around her.

Callie realized how much she had messed up, she had shut Arizona out just because of her damaged past and with that Callie grabbed her jacket and rushed out of her apartment.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled as she thundered down the stairs, "Arizona wait!"

* * *

Arizona rode silently in the cab, she had managed to hold her tears in until about a minute ago but she collapsed onto the seat under the worried gaze of the cab driver and let the tears fall.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but she didn't care it was probably the hospital but Bailey was there, she could handle it at least for a few hours. It vibrated again, then again signaling that Arizona had about five texts waiting for her. Tiredly she opened the phone and tried to discern the message through her tear filled eyes.

_Come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Xoxoxoxxox_

_Xoxox_

_-C_

Arizona rubbed her eyes and in disbelief opened the next text message, and the next…

_I need you come back!!!_

_Xoxoxoxoxox_

_-C_

_Please come back!!!!!!!_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Xoxooxoxox_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Xoxoxoxxox_

_-C

* * *

_

After sending Arizona about fifty texts Callie's hands were numb and she was convinced her surgery career would end early due to carpal tunnel if she continued. Sadly she closed her phone and hoped that Arizona would forgive her for being so awful.

A tentative knock on the door surprised Callie and she nearly fell off her chair in her haste to answer. Opening the door slowly Callie saw Arizona's concerned blue eyes staring in at her and before Callie could say anything Arizona pushed the door open all the way and pulled Callie into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Callie mumbled over and over again into Arizona's neck, "I got lost, everything from George and Erica came flooding back and I just-"

"You don't have to explain, I get it. You just need to know that I would never do anything like that to you. I'm just yours, and your all mine." Callie let out a shuddering breath against her girlfriend's shoulder.

Arizona held Callie and comforted her, but Callie knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. Erica, George and even Sadie were all behind her now, Arizona was the only one who mattered.

**-The End-**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
